Hogwarts Underground
by wittybeyondmeasure
Summary: There's a whole world of Hogwarts that you never even knew about.
1. Chapter 1

The compartment was completely empty, aside from me, sitting crossed-legged on a seat. I was, as usual, pondering life, humanity and general existence.  
My subconscious was screaming, '_this is why you have no friends.'_

I'm not ashamed to say that my subconscious was correct.

I'm probably the only Potter/Weasley without friends. As much as I read about human interaction, I'm not much of an interacter. Or a speaker. Oddly enough, I think this was the result of being exposed to my family's extroversion. While some, like James, Lily and Rose, became outgoing and boisterous, I became a recluse.

Do not think I'm shy, I'm not, I just think that human contact and conversation is overrated. Books are far better companions, I assure you.  
'_Keep telling yourself that, Albus.'_

* * *

I heard my compartment door open. I didn't look up.

"Good morning, Rose."

Rose was in Gryffindor, like the majority of my cousins. She had the Weasley good looks: thick red hair paired with big brown eyes. Rose was a bit of a Golden Girl: adored by much of the student/teacher populace. She was also annoyingly cheery.

"Hey, Al." I looked up at her, my brow furrowed.

"It's Albus."

She laughed,  
"Of course it is, Al. How was your summer? We went to Australia. It was fantastic. I didn't see you at Vic and Ted's wedding. I saw James. He was best man. Have you got anything from the trolley yet? Remember when we used to collect Chocolate Frogs?"

I did remember but I didn't respond.

She finally looked around the compartment.

"Where are your friends, Al?"

This is why Rose wasn't a Ravenclaw. Despite her good marks, the girl lacked common sense and a logical mind, things I had in abundance.

Despite this, I managed a tight lip smile as I said,

"Just in the bathroom."

I don't know how she didn't realise I had no friends.

She beamed at me,  
"Oh, okay!"

With this she bounced off, tossing her red hair over her shoulder.

If I could see myself, I knew my features would have portrayed a look of exasperation and slight bewilderment. Humans are confusing sometimes. Mostly.

I went back to my book.

* * *

A few hours later, I was nearly finished my book. I didn't notice someone sitting down next to me.

"Hello."

The voice was unfamiliar. I looked up at the origin of the voice.

Scorpius Malfoy was sitting next to me.

"Why are you here?"

The corners of his lips twitched,  
"Aren't you blunt?"

I blinked twice.

"What's the point of not being? Blunt, that is."

Why was Scorpius Malfoy in my compartment? I tried to remember what I knew about him. He was a bit of, to use the colloquial term, a badass. The majority of the Slytherins disliked him because he was in Gryffindor. The majority of the Gryffindors disliked him because his family members had been in Slytherin. A lot of girls were attracted to him, I knew that from Lily.  
I had never spoken to him before, there had been no need to.

He didn't answer. I returned to my book.

A few minutes later I looked up. He was staring at me.

"What?"

He smiled a crooked smile,

"You are completely and utterly correct."

I nodded in affirmation.

There was a noise at the door.

A girl stood there. The girl's physical appearance screamed out _rebellious:_ Her dark brown hair had emerald green streaks in it, support of her Hogwarts house. Her dark skin was covered immodestly; her colourful skirt was too short, her black top was not long enough to hide her belly-button piercing and the makeup that adorned her face was thick. I recognised her immediately: Finna Rowle.

"Hey Scorp. Your cousins are requesting you."

If she noticed me, she didn't say anything about it. I was okay with that.

Scorpius looked in my direction before standing up.

"I didn't get your name, by the way."

Both Scorpius and Finna were looking at me now.

They didn't even know my name. It hurt quite a bit.

I looked back down at my book.

"My name is Albus Potter."

No one else bothered me for the remainder of the train ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapter here. I will probably be making it longer soon. Keep reviewing!**

* * *

"Would you like anything else, Master Albus?"

"No. It's fine, Mitzy."

I began eating my plate of bacon.

Not even a week back and I had already been reduced to eating by myself in the kitchen. After the train incident, I had not heard from either Scorpius or Finna again. Not that I had expected to. It would have been nice to have some companionship, sure, but that would require social skills on my behalf, which I lack quite severely.

My overload of homework gave me an excuse to avoid all relatives. It was NEWT year and teachers weren't going easy on us. I was currently working on a History essay on magic in Ancient Egypt.

_It was by the wizard Dedi that the first known conjuring took place in around 2700 BCE. Although Dedi is thought to be fictitious by Muggles, evidence shows that-_

"Just hurry up Scorp. We're going to be late to potions."

I was snapped out of my essay state-of-mind and turned around only to see the two faces who had plagued my thoughts for the past week.

"Master Scorpius, Mistress Finna!"

Both were swarmed by house elves. I shrunk back into my arm chair, hoping I wouldn't be noticed. And, because life would be nothing without its clichés, I was.

"Albus!" Scorpius called out, noticing me at last. Finna nudged him to stay quiet. Scorpius shot her a look and began walking over to me.

I watched the exchange amusedly.

"Hello."

Finna looked me over.

"You do realise that it's three minutes until potions?"

I must have looked alarmed because Scorpius chuckled.

"Don't worry we were just on our way after I got a muffin. Join us."

I complied.

* * *

The walk to potions was exceedingly awkward, for me at least. I walked alongside the pair, keeping my head down and speaking only when spoken to.

"So, Albus… Who are your friends here?"

I blinked.

Scorpius smiled.

"Ah, I should have guessed, another loner."

I raised my eyebrow.

Finna interjected,

"What Scorpius means to say is another one of us."

I didn't get a chance to ask what she meant because we had arrived at the classroom.


End file.
